Draft:Web Robots
---- Web Robots, also known as Webrobots is a startup that is focused on web scraping and crawling projects. The company aims to deliver data extracted from any websites on a large scale. They have developed a Chrome-based platform "Web Robots Scraper"About Web Robots Scraper, "Support of Web Robots Scraper", Webrobots Scraper Framework which functions as a tool to create data collecting robots. The technology developed by Web Robots is used for Competitive Price Monitoring, Machine Learning, Artificial Intelligence, Predictive Analytics, finance modelling and other fields of research . It is most known for it's Kickstarter datasetsKickstarter Datasets, "Kickstarter Datasets", Webrobots.io which were used in multiple research articles including Stanford, University of California, Berkeley, San Diego University of California. On April 27, 2017 CBC has published an article with Kickstarter projects statistics in Canada based on Web Robots data, revealing that the biggest amounts pledged by campaigns are the tech projects. CBC News|work=CBC|access-date=2018-09-24|language=en-US}} Web Robots also developed other projects based on web scraping technologies, such as Easy Car Search (browser extension for monitoring used car marketplaces) and Instant Data Scraper (AI based web scraping extension which does not require any coding skills). Web Robots technology allows clients to extract data from any website accessible to a person. Data is collected and stored on Web Robots portal and can be downloaded as CSV, Excel File, JSON, accessed via API or pushed to a database. Free version of Web Robots Scraper can be used free of charge on personal computer for unlimited time and unlimited amount of data. Paid clients receive access to Web Robots Portal where they can have multiple users, schedule and run jobs on cloud, have automated data quality checks. One of the significant History Web Robots is based in Vilnius, Lithuania. It was found by Tomas Vitulskis and Paulius Jonaitis in 2013. After a year of development, it caught attention from the media, resulting in Lithuania-wide article published by DELFI. The article talks about how robots will replace a part of manual labor in data collection industry: "Every day millions of people with higher education perform routinely tasks. If these tasks were automated, the time of people could be put to more value-adding jobs". In 2014 Web Robots secured seed funding of 250,000 euro from Practica Capital.Crunchbase, "Web Robots Crunchbase profile", Webrobots.io“Practica Capital” Invests In Big Data Startup Web Robots, "Practica Capital invests into Web Robots", Startup Lithuania In 2016 founders bought out Practica Capital and took full ownership of the company to grow organically. In January of 2018 company moved to it's current location in the old town of Vilnius. Projects Web Robots has developed a number of projects related to data collection, processing and visualisation: *Web Robots Scraper – a Chrome extension which allows automating web scraping tasks on a Chrome browser. It is a very powerful framework which can perform any tasks that a person can do on a browser. It requires basic Javascript and jQuery coding skills.Web Robots Scraper on Chrome store, "Web Robots Scraper", Web Robots Scraper platform *Instant Data Scraper - an easy-to-use scraping Chrome extension which uses AI to analyse website’s structure and detect recurring data patterns.Instant Data Scraper on Chrome store, "Instant Data Scraper", Chrome extension Instant Data Scraper The extension then gives the data as a CSV or Excel file to download. *Easy Car Search - a Chrome extension designed to monitor European used car marketplaces for deals.Easy Car Search on Chrome store, "Easy Car Search", Chrome extension Services Web Robots offers a number of services:Web Robots services, "Web Robots services", Webrobots.io *Free self-service using Web Robots Scraper. *Software as a Service. A platform where client can write robots, schedule and run them on cloud. *Fully managed web scraping service. References External links *Official Website *Crunchbase.com Web Robots listing *Official Web Robots Linkedin page *Practica Capital Web Robots profile Category:Application programming interfaces